


He Arises In Might

by Rincraban



Series: 深渊之眼 [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex with Sentient Animals
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincraban/pseuds/Rincraban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>调教系，大眼的养成，CP无限可能，不仅有拆逆强，哪天作者一抽风拉上龙啊半兽人啊大喵座狼啊干一炮也不是不可能——看到这条说明有没有感觉到一种不可告人的激动……有的话再继续看。<br/>此为表世界，大眼视角所看到的东西不免有些扭曲，文中表面上所言也许并非真相。如果相信了文中表面上扭曲的逻辑……<br/>就与大眼一起堕落吧┑(￣Д ￣)┍<br/>从米尔寇的时期开始，慢慢往后写吧<br/>另外处于纠结期能写成啥熊样作者也不造。试试尽量少用比喻，完全不用的话简直不会说话什么病= =</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

光流淌在空中与地面上，与水汽相交融，形成一种纤细的晶莹纤维。迈荣的手指捉住它们，凝集后碾碎，得到金色与银色的细沙，渐渐积累出一条闪耀的飘带，松散地缠绕在他身周。奥力吩咐过尽快收集足量送去给他，在他的熔炉中冶炼后便是一种珍贵的材料，若加入金属之中，即使是普通的黑铁也能变得比白银更加闪亮。  
这是个缓慢的活计，两座灯塔建成后游离的液态光已经稀薄了许多，十根纤维集成一束仍然比头发更细，除了他与奥力，也没有别的维拉或迈雅拥有如此直接的沟通控制物质结构的能力，而奥力忙于其他事务他必须独自完成。阿蒙洲尚无时间的概念，他不知道自己花了多长时间，不过积累这些漂亮细沙的过程并非全无乐趣，创造是他的爱好与使命，漫长的过程给了他更多的成就感。  
他返回奥力的工坊，那座庞大的建筑一如往常，从每一个窗口辐射出火光与热量，点燃大片大片的云朵。  
奇怪的是，奥力并不在这里，询问过共事的迈雅，也没有得到答案。他记得奥力做吩咐时颇为急切，便决定前去寻找，奥力常去的地方他都熟悉，无非是某个维拉的领域或者某处尚未完成的工程罢了。此处距离Almaren不远，迈荣决定先去那里寻找，即使奥力不在，也应当有不少埃努集聚，方便问询。  
他把光沙握在手中随手捏弄，乘白船渡过世界之中的大湖。尚无生物居住的水体完全透明，他所乘仿如空行之舟，波涛似要将船舷都染成湛蓝。两座灯塔共同照耀之下，以他的目力能一直看清湖底白色的沙砾与闪烁的金属矿结核。只是这纯净未免无趣了些，他思考着制造些什么来装点它，将要靠岸时才想起自己的目的。  
他呼唤起欧西与乌妮的名字，然而这两位迈雅均没有回应。这有些奇怪，即使欧西此时身在外海，覆盖所有的水面的乌妮的发丝也会将讯息传递给她。  
很快他发现了原因。  
不远处，“那位大人”也正渡过湖面，但他的脚下不是任何船舶，而是一条随脚步延伸的灰白色冰道，锯齿形边缘刺入两侧水中。迈荣看到空气与水中的细微光丝绕开他逃遁而去，他的形象能够显现在眼中所依靠的似乎并非外界光照，而是他本身将存在直接宣告于脑海。他的长发与衣袍是罕见的漆黑，肤色又格外苍白，犹如这两种纯色的定义，眼瞳则是暗沉的熔金。  
虽然同样直接来自于一如，共存于世界之前，迈荣与这位最强大的维拉并无额外交集，他想既然已经碰面至少没有必要刻意躲避。况且，他喜爱那位大人眸中的金液，虽然黄金于他只是可以凭空制造的普通金属，但这相似的色泽却蕴藏着不一样的沉重。  
“米尔寇大人。”他的双脚踏上湖岸，躬身致敬，白船自顾自漂走了。  
那位大人脚下的冰道延伸到了岸边，冻结碎石时发出细微的咯吱声。他漆黑的长靴踏上白色的沙岸，侧头看过来，道：“迈荣？”那声音轻且低沉，在掠过湖面的长风中飘散。  
“是的，米尔寇大人。”传闻这位大人不喜与其他埃努亲近，迈荣行礼后便要离开，但是一只苍白色的手伸到他耳边，不及躲避，一缕散落在耳边的金发被捉住，掖到他的尖耳朵后面。  
“这湖上的风，也太淘气了些。”那位大人弯着苍白色的嘴唇，轻声道，“你有什么急事吗？”  
“我……”迈荣犹豫着，想起这位大人与奥力尤其不合的传闻，然而在那个时候谎言尚不被众神灵所熟悉，他出于惯性说出了自己的目的，“我在寻找奥力大人，他命我尽快将这些光沙送给他，但我不知道现在他身在何处。”  
那位大人的形体比他高出些许，半遮住金眸看他，片刻后缓缓道：“此刻，恐怕奥力并不愿被你找到。”  
迈荣没有隐藏自己的惊讶，问道：“为什么？”有关奥力的事很少有他不知道的，建设世界是个复杂的工程，为维持一众埃努的协调合作，虽然他的技艺与知识不如专精于此的维拉，但更多细碎的信息需要经过他汇总传达，奥力怎么会有事要避着他？  
“我不清楚原因，但我知道奥力刻意隐藏了自己的行踪，”那位大人站得有些太近了，手中的光沙不安的试图逸散，迈荣用力攥紧了它们，“否则，无论他离得多远，我都能感知到他的方位。”  
迈荣想了想，觉得这是可能的，奥力的强大神力总是像他的熔炉般辐射出无尽的灼热，即使是不擅长感知的他也能远远察觉到，而据说这位大人拥有每一位同族的天赋的一部分，能够在这个小小的世界里探察到奥力的方位并不奇怪。这样的话，也许他该回去工坊，还有其他的事情需要他处理，比如给大湖底部设计更富有变化的地貌，那里已经有了多种矿物，可以顺便制造形状、色彩丰富的岩石……  
那位大人仍在上下打量自己，迈荣奇怪他究竟在看什么东西，自己使用的形体与其他埃努区别不大，他的眼睛还能看到些什么呢？  
“不如，你且随我待一会儿，一旦奥力重新显露行踪，我会立即告诉你。”米尔寇抬起一手阻止他插话，“作为交换，给我制造一件饰品吧，可以吗？”  
“当然！”他在自己反应过来之前做出了回答，虽然直觉的同意只是针对第二部分的。对奥力一系的迈雅来说，没有比自己的作品受到喜爱更高的赞誉，更何况是出自这位享伟力而生的大能者。  
米尔寇对他点头微笑，从肩头滑落的笔直黑发似切开了空间，令他想起世界之外的虚空。不是黑色，只是彻底的没有颜色。背后传来“铮”的一声轻响，他回头望去，贯穿大湖的冰道碎成了无数细小的冰晶，将两座灯塔的光芒折射成一道模糊的彩虹。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于灯笼和灯笼杆这里用了HoME1里的设定，即灯笼杆是米尔寇用冰造的骗人说是极其坚固的材料，虽然一敲当当响但是灯笼点起来之后融化了世界陷入水深火热之中（字面义）……感觉这个设定萌萌哒而且这样的话此时米尔寇还装着好人没跟维林诺撕破脸，方便安排剧情诱拐小迈荣。

那位大人走在前面，脚步无声无息，像一个影子掠过砂石地面。迈荣观察着他，思考设计怎样的饰品，埃努的形体虽然可以变化，但大多会选择一个最符合自己审美的模样经常使用，所以只要能适合他现在的形体，想必米尔寇就会喜欢吧。

然而怎样的才适合呢？米尔寇的形体高大但是瘦削，肤色苍白得像煅烧过的石灰岩，笔直的长发与衣袍融成一片黑影翻涌不休。这绝非创世之初埃努们所欣赏的美，但一如直接的造物，更何况还是最强大的那个，自有其天然的吸引力，或者说其本身即为“美”的定义。

但这使迈荣困惑不解，他所拥有的知识不足以解释此间的矛盾，身为工匠而直觉上对不合尺规丈量之物的厌恶，与某种不明的、奇异的震动湿漉漉地染上心头，这矛盾令他十分不安，简直生出了几分惶恐——如果连自己的感觉都看不分明，他的双手还能制造出什么呢？

那位大人似有所感，慢下脚步等待他并行，问道：“可有何不妥？”

“不，只是……”他犹豫着措辞，但无法理清的感觉自然也难以付诸语言，为防其中的负面感觉引起误会或不满，他决定将其略过，“只是您难倒我了，为您打制饰品是一项荣誉，我希望令您满意，但不知该怎样做。”

“因为我并非你所欣赏的模样吗？别急，听我说，”米尔寇脸上并无愠色，他抬起苍白的手使迈荣噤声，“不必担心冒犯了我，你有你的喜好与判断，我则碰巧与之不符罢了……”

“不是这样的，大人！恰恰相反，属于您的乐章不为我所理解的，但我却体会到了一种……感动，我看不清这种复杂的感觉，所以无法将其化作实物表达出来，”迈荣发现米尔寇眯起狭长的金眸，密切地注视着他，声音不自觉地低下去，“请您原谅，这是我作为工匠的不称职，但我会尽我所能的。”

风从米尔寇的背后吹来将他的黑发掀到迈荣眼前，也许确如他所言，这里的风太淘气了些，甚至敢于触动大能者的威严。他沉默良久，继续迈开步子。

“不，你只是太敏锐了，迈荣，”他的喉音低且沙哑，悄悄摩挲着鼓膜，“感动你的是一如的荣光，就像这个世界，众多埃努之所以为之倾心，不过是因为其内不息的秘火。我们身上都有这东西，但我没想到，透过我的黑暗你仍能看到它。”

是这样吗？迈荣再次落后了几步，低头思考。他知道这个世界的核心是轮转不息的火焰，火焰于他亦是亲切的工具与助手，但他从未把自己对这个世界的喜爱归因于火。当然他平时使用的火焰绝然不同于一如的秘火，但即使是一如，不也要通过他们来实现完整的乐章吗？就像机芯或许是最重要的部件，但机芯本身并不足够。

可是他对秘火又知道什么呢？即使就在自己眼前，也未必能认得出来，况且他也无法解释创造的快乐的源头，也许就是那东西也说不定。

不过，这倒提醒了他，冰霜与烈焰是那位大人的冠冕，虽然严酷，但既然一如允许且对雨雪加以赞赏，他便也应该赞美。“我想到了，大人。”

米尔寇侧头，越过肩膀向他点头微笑。

 

 

米尔寇很少与其他维拉一同出现，虽然他主动立起两座灯塔后关系有所缓和，但由于种种原因仍然独居北方。此次他前来Almaren，迈荣大概猜得出原因：雅凡娜播下的种子将要发芽了。这是极其重大的事件，众埃努对生命到来的期待仅次于对伊露维塔之子的，他们要聚集起来核对检查是否还有什么准备工作没有完成，米尔寇也需要参加会议。

远远望见了平坦的Almaren中心，各色建筑环绕一座云雾缠绕的蓝色尖顶宫殿排布，那是曼威与瓦尔达的居所，也是众神经常聚会的地方。连这位大人都已经到了，想必奥力也不会消失太久吧。

果然，米尔寇停下脚步，闭目片刻，指向南方偏东：“奥力来了。”

话音刚落，天际便燃起了大片金红色云霞。

“其实根本不需要我来告诉你，为了这次会议，奥力显然不会失踪太久，你一定可以在这里等到他。”米尔寇弯着灰白色的嘴唇，微低下头看他，离得太近了些，即使半闭着眼睛，迈荣仍能看见他眼角的泪腺，竟也是如大部分埃努一般的淡粉色，好像这位特殊的维拉身上也有与大家相同的地方，“所以，我白白向你索要了一件东西呢。”

“请别这样说，大人，我存在的意义便是……”

然而米尔寇捏住了他的肩头，瘦长手指的力道令他疼痛，一瞬间那双金眸里收敛的光芒流泻出来刺痛了他的眼睛。迈荣条件反射地挣扎，米尔寇很快便松了手。

“抱歉，我……”他的手收回宽大的袍袖中，眼帘重新垂下去，”不要轻易说出这样的话，迈荣。直到彻底结束之前，谁无法断言未来——即使一如知道，他也不会告诉我们。”

这话里隐隐有些不妥之处，迈荣一时寻觅不到，不过他想自己妄言意义的确有些轻佻了，即使此刻他想象不到除了自己本将要说出的之外还有什么答案。另外，他发现米尔寇身上有另一个与众不同之处：这位大人通常半闭双眼好似慵懒的模样，却会突然得涌出异样的强烈情绪，好像立于一个精密的天平之上，稍有扰动便全盘倾倒。

这种缺乏弹性的危险平衡令他不安，可是……相反的东西之间总是存在引力，他知道这是创世时的基本法则之一。

迈荣按捺下脑中的纷乱，他预感短时间内这些事情是想不清楚的，不如做些实际的工作再去整理思绪。他向米尔寇鞠躬致敬，刚要告别，便听到天边传来奥力的怒吼：

“米尔寇！”


	3. Chapter 3

奥力挟着电火光芒，像一枚陨石般直坠下来。米尔寇皱眉后退几步，那位释放出力量形体暴涨的维拉直直落在两人中间，若还是之前过于接近的距离，恐怕难以容纳。

“你做什么，米尔寇，离迈荣远点！”奥力粗着嗓子吼道。

看来只是看到了他捏迈荣肩膀的那一下，米尔寇半遮着眸子垂手而立，面露不屑。按他的计算离两根冰柱融化还有一段时间，至少足以支撑到雅凡娜的种子繁衍几代。

“你没有资格过问我的行动，”他勾起唇角，侧眼看奥力，双手也拢在漆黑的袍袖里，“也没有能力。”

“你！”奥力提起了从不离手的巨锤，米尔寇恍若未见，果然巨锤挥下之前便被迈荣制止了。

在愤怒形态的维拉身边他显得渺小又精致，电火光芒映红了他一身乳白色的衣袍，还有浅色的皮肤，还有银镜儿似的眼瞳。但他可以不假思索地制止奥力，奥力也允许他妨碍自己，因为信任与长久的合作而显得理所当然。甚至于，迈荣在他们的关系之中似乎还略占上风，想必那个铁匠对自己手上的活计之外常常漠不关心，习惯性地依赖这位小迈雅吧。

他举高一只手扶住奥力持锤的手肘——此时他们的形体差距如此巨大，这是他能碰到的最高位置——花了不少力气阻止它落下，好在奥力察觉他的动作之后立刻停止了。“奥力大人，您才是，要做什么？米尔寇大人刚刚还帮助了我。”

“什么？他能帮你什么？这个只会……”

“比如说，帮我找到您啊，大人。”

“……”奥力放下锤子，清清喉咙，“是吗，我怎么看到他对你动手？”

“您多虑了，大人，这里可是Almaren。”

“……”

“这些光沙交给您了。我想您会需要前段时间的工作总结，稍后我会整理成卷交给您，请务必看完。另外，有关即将到来的生命我了解不多，不清楚有何需要调整，不便提出建议。而您与雅凡娜大人是伴侣关系，请多做交流，接下来的工作计划还要请您制定详细些。”

米尔寇有些好笑，迈荣技巧性地转移了话题，奥力是没有意识到，还是抱着同样的念头呢？看来维拉里乖巧的家伙并不多，除了曼威那个残缺不全的脑袋，但凡完整的灵魂都会有些见不得光的部分。

奥力与迈荣达成一致，形体缩小到常用的模样，虽然仍比大部分埃努高大。他斜眼睛昵着米尔寇，出于监视的目的，示意他与自己同去参加会议。

米尔寇简直忍不住笑了。

 

 

第一株青草在雅凡娜翠绿的裙裾边发芽，阿尔达之春如轻风拂野，一回眸迎面绽放。

迈荣脱去了形体掠过地面上空，虽然轻微的踩踏不会伤害到草坪，但大多数埃努都小心避让着，连叶尖上的露珠也不碰掉。花苞已经生出来，叶子上出现了些许细小的缺口，那是昆虫幼体活动的迹象，看来很快就会有蝴蝶翩飞。接下来将有鸟雀与四足的小兽到来，然后是更庞大的物种。听说雅凡娜拥有近乎无限的想象力，其中诞生的造物比世界其余所有部分相加还要精密复杂，更为神奇是它们可以自行繁衍发展变化万千。传闻有种小型兽类拥有柔软温热的身体、清澈水润的眼睛、轻盈有弹性的四爪，叫声甜腻魅惑心神，甚至能使内牟大人动容。

迈荣没有在乐章中看过如此细节，想象不出这传说生物的确切模样，他更熟悉闪耀但是坚硬的物质。他想也许就如火焰一般吧，总是温情脉脉地舔舐他的手指，比水还要温柔，比风更加轻软，无论何时都愉快地跃动不休，只要一接触就能使他心情好起来。

不过，火焰在他手中总是温驯的，太过温驯了，无法与那位大人相匹配。他需要更炽热的火，更严酷的冰霜，他需要感受与理解，一个工匠无法制造出不存在于自己心中的东西。

听闻世界北方那位大人所居之处，地裂深渊之下尚有未被驯服的暴烈，连下级的迈雅都有可能被伤害。他决定前去寻找，奥力被雅凡娜“耳提面命”之后答应在这个关键时刻亲自坐镇大局，毕竟他身为迈雅能力总有不足之处，所以在第一阶段的生命测试完成之前他反而清闲了下来，有足够时间去游览甚少涉足的极北。

整块大陆在奥力等维拉手中成形时他也跟在一旁，记忆下了目之所及的每一个——基本上也是所有的——细节，并且亲手增添了许多，但现在他认不出任何熟悉的东西了，无论是来自自己的还是别人的。

不是因为生命，生命尚未造访这里。

他仍能回忆起沿北方海岸升起的绵长山脉如何蜿蜒起伏，它阻挡了北海的寒冷气流留住温暖的南风，仅在暖海流经过处打开一处隘口方便建造终年不封冻的港口。但现在它似乎南移了许多，或者它已完全被抹平而另一条山脉被拔起，向湿冷的海风暴露出内部的平缓肚腹。

伊露因的银辉于事无补，它脚下便是幅员万里的冰霜平原，银白到了极点微微发蓝。

辐射状裂纹布满冰原，其中最为深刻的那些，迈荣的眼睛也测不到底。

一块巨大黑岩因高处地面而被狂风清扫光秃，迈荣站上去，披上形体，一瞬间并不宽大的袍子兜住的风几乎将他推倒在地，为寂静而准备的耳朵灌满裂帛般的呼啸。

他稳住身体，张开双手感受。

首先指尖密集却细小的血管失去了热量，寒冷后是刀割般锐痛，接着发痒，甚至发热，不知何时起脚趾也传来同样的感觉。

他活动着手脚，驱使血液加速流动。寒冷还没有对他真正造成伤害，但大部分知觉麻木了，传递来的感觉好像是由另一只手来抚摸而得到的，刺痒和灼热则好似点燃了水面飘浮的油层，浅薄但煌煌不可止。

真是奇怪，为什么酷寒中反而会感觉到灼热呢？神经被蒙蔽或者破坏了吗？

他跳下岩石徒步行走，深厚的积雪堆叠后挤压出一层雪壳，下陷并不深，虽然寒冷造成了些许不适但还不至于影响一位迈雅的行动。

他要继续寻找，他预感那些不见底的裂隙中隐藏的东西将令他惊骇，但一种奇异的感动趋势着他，与上次类似，但更加强烈。

也许如米尔寇所说是一如的荣光，也许是别的什么。没有谁向他发出诘问，但他急切地想知道答案。

**Author's Note:**

> 好纠结好纠结好纠结要用汉译还是原文，拉丁字母看着就是没有汉字那种见脸就知道性格的亲切感也不知道看久了会不会好一点，但是宝钻系列的名字们翻译的太要命奇奇怪怪或者根本没有翻译的就算了“米尔寇”这个翻译实在太没水平，虽然人家的确是反派吧但Melkor本身的意思是“He Who Arises In Might”是个褒义啊完全不应该用“寇”这种强烈贬义色彩的字_(:з)∠】_“梅尔克”又看着眼生……  
> 目前我就随便写了怎么顺手怎么来……大不了以后再改ε = = (づ′▽`)づ


End file.
